1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a photodiode device and/or system, and more particularly, to a back-side-illumination (BSI) complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor including a photodiode device and/or system based on a wide bandgap material layer, and/or a solar cell.
2. Related Art
A photodiode may be a photoelectric device configured to convert light into electric energy. Photodiodes may be used for a CMOS image sensor and/or solar cell. CMOS image sensors may be classified into front-side illumination (FSI) CMOS image sensors and back-side illumination (BSI) image sensors. In FSI CMOS image sensors, light may be incident to a front surface of a substrate on which an interconnection layer is disposed. In BSI CMOS image sensors, light may be incident to a rear surface disposed opposite the front surface of the substrate on which an interconnection layer is disposed.
Solar cells may be divided into two categories: inorganic solar cells and organic solar cells. Inorganic solar cells may be, for example, single-crystalline silicon solar cells or polysilicon solar cells.